Reset
by chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Lucifer is deaged to a young fledgling with fluffy, useless wings. He doesn't remember anything and tries to find his Mother, Father, or siblings until he finds Amenadiel. While he does this, Chloe, Dan, and Ella don't know who he is and tries to find his parents and attempts to keep him in the precinct until then.
1. Chapter 1 of 3

He rubs his eyes vigorously and looks around.

 _Where am I?_

It doesn't look like his room, although he's in a room that's gray and...

 _Have to find Mom and Dad._

He opens the door with his little hands and the buzzing of the people in the vicinity started to consume his senses.

He closes the door and rested his back against it.

 _What's happening?_

* * *

Chloe sees the door swing open at the interrogation room but didn't immediately see who went in or out. Curious, she walks over and knocks.

She's also confused why something or someone seems to be holding the door since she couldn't open it.

"Hey! You need to come out. This is an interrogation room. You're not supposed to be in there,"

* * *

He hears someone call out and that someone tried to pry the door open. He holds the handle with all his might, whoever it is on the other side won't be able to get through.

He's out of options at the moment - his wings are useless for flight; he has yet to be trained for it anyway and failure isn't in the cards.

* * *

Ella sees Decker trying to get into the interrogation room and sneaks a peek in the corner of the glass that isn't covered by frosted stickers.

The forensic analyst alerts Decker of what she saw and the latter halts her attempts.

"Are you sure, Ella?"

"Positive."

"How could a child slip security?"

Ella shrugs.

Chloe thinks about checking security footage later.

Now with the problem at hand. "Hey, kid? My name's Detective Chloe Decker. I am not sure how you got in but if you come out, I'll help you find your parents."

* * *

The incessant knocks stopped and he strains to hear what prompted that person to retreat.

It doesn't take long for him to suddenly back away, hands still gripping the handle when he heard her speak.

He doesn't know what possessed him but he gives in and releases the handle.

Detective Chloe Decker has the most beautiful eyes, he thinks as she approached him.

"There we go. So, do you mind telling me how you managed to get to the police station? Are your parents police officers, too?"

A slight crease forms in between his brows as he tries to process the situation. Maybe he's being tested?

While Chloe waits for the boy's answer, Ella taps her shoulders and whispered

"Doesn't he look like you know who?"

The detective mouths "What?" and takes a really good look at the child.

The blonde straightens up and sighs. Damn it. If she didn't know any better, she'd think this is the same Lucifer, who for some reason, managed to shrink himself.

"Okay, stay here, don't lock the door again. I'm gonna call someone,"

The kid finally smiles and nods at her kindness.

"You really think he's Lucifer's kid?"

"I don't know. But, could you keep an eye on him while I get in touch with my partner?"

"Sure."

* * *

Chloe sees Ella try to get some words out from the child and fails miserably.

"Voicemail. Wonder where he'd run off to, this time. Thanks, Ella, I'll take over from here."

The detective crosses her arms, what will she do about the kid for the meantime?

"What's your name?"

The boy looks at her inquisitively and finally replies,

"Samael."

 _And he even sounds like him! How could he keep this from me?_

Chloe reigns her anger and asks,

"Do you mind if I call you Sam?"

"Not at all,"

"Do you know your mother's number? Can't seem to get a hold of your Dad so,"

"You know my Father?"

"I thought I did,"

Sam tilts his head a little, clearly did not understand her response.

"Anyway, Sam, um, you can't stay here. Come over to my desk and sit there for a while, yeah?"

The detective guides him, hand over his back and he follows her like a lost lamb.

Dan comes in and sees the boy while Chloe's working on some of her cases.

"Hey, Chlo? Who's this - oh God! Is he-?" The resemblance is uncanny that the ex-husband couldn't look away. He bends down to meet him at eye level and stares at him.

The ex-wife shrugs while Dan takes out his phone and snaps a picture.

Sam narrows his eyes at the man and for some reason he wanted to strangle him. But no. At least not in front of the good detective.

"Where is Lucifer?" Dan asks as he stands up.

"Don't know."

"Maybe Amenadiel knows."

Chloe nods and dials away, Dan heads for the stairs, while Sam contemplates whether to ask how they knew his brother, or just keep quiet and wait for Amenadiel to pick him up. His best option is to wait.

* * *

Amenadiel walks in the precinct, ready to laugh at the joke that Dan brewed up and even had Chloe involved until he sees young Lucifer and his eyes go wide in horror.

"Amenadiel!" He says in a high pitched tone as he ran towards the big guy. "Hey, you're a lot bigger than I remember."

"L-Samael, how - what are you doing here?"

"I have no idea. I woke up in what they call interrogation room, and Detective Chloe Decker helped in contacting you. I've been trying to reach you, Amenadiel! I don't know why you couldn't hear me!"

"I-uh, okay, first things first," He drops to his knees, almost forgot how small his younger brother was back then, "we need to get out of here," He says under his breath.

Sam nods, not wanting to spend more time talking with people. Although he thinks the Detective is a really nice person.

"So, Amenadiel," Chloe interrupts, hands on her hips "is this Lucifer's kid?"

"Ugh, no," He shakes his head and laughs nervously.

"No?"

"He's our, ah, little brother. Yeah. Uhh, our Dad remarried and, uh, he's the youngest," The fallen angel struggles with his explanations and from the looks of the Detective, she's not buying the blatant lie.

"Can we go home, brother? I'm kind of tired."

Chloe's face softens, the kid does look exhausted like he hasn't been sleeping for days.

"Sam, is he really your brother?" She asks and the boy nodded instantly.

"Are we good here, Chloe? Sorry, he must've slipped from his babysitter. I didn't even know he was in town. My father and I are kind of estranged so,"

He wounds a protective arm over his brother's small frame and hopes the Detective would let them go.

"I'll take care of him, I promise."

Even though she's a bit skeptical and really worried about handing Sam over to Amenadiel, she lets him take the boy.

"Right. If you get a hold of Lucifer, please tell him to meet me here, alright?"

"Okay. Thank you, Chloe, for looking after him."

* * *

Amenadiel takes Samael back to the penthouse where the latter slept all day. The elder brother thought maybe he could make up for the things he did to Lucifer, formulates a plan if his de-aging becomes permanent.

But later that night, Samael turns back to the adult Lucifer who doesn't remember any of the events that unfolded that day.

When Lucifer doubted his claims, he shows him a snapshot taken by Dan that effectively rendered the devil speechless.

They never found the cause of why he turned back to a little angel. But Amenadiel did enjoy spending time with Samael just like they used to when they were kids.


	2. Chapter 2 of 3

**Tuesday afternoon**

Chloe requested for the security footage for yesterday and today. But instead of seeing Samael, she saw Lucifer enter the interrogation room and never came out. There were no other exits, there was no way her partner could've snuck out without being noticed or spotted by the CCTVs. That - or someone tampered with the recordings.

But why would they even go that far? Chloe thought it best to try and analyze it tomorrow.

* * *

 **Tuesday night**

Lucifer groans again at Amenadiel's mocking tone as the latter reminded him how he clutched onto said brother's leg and refused to let go.

They both agree to put it behind them, forget about it and all, never to be brought up again...

* * *

 **Wednesday morning**

Lucifer reports in all giddy, and smoothly deflects any questions regarding Samael who everyone thought was his son.

 _Preposterous._

They've worked on their assigned case and solved it in record time, incarcerated the suspect and filed the necessary paperwork that lasted until about four in the afternoon.

Towards the end of his usual workday, he started to feel strange, exhausted even, that he could've face-planted had he fail to break his fall.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asks.

"Yes. Just need to rest for a bit. Call me if you need anything," He stands up and leaves the precinct.

* * *

 **Wednesday Night**

The dark angel steps out from the elevator as it reached the penthouse and calls out for his demanding little brother.

"Lucifer! I just read your text, sorry I couldn't come sooner. What's up?"

"Amenadiel?" A little voice reverberates in the room and once again, the elder brother's eyes widened.

"What the -"

"I'm scared. What is this place?"

"Uh, this is where we are staying. Yes," Amenadiel nods and laughs nervously, at a loss once more. "Sammy, you don't remember being in the precinct the other day?"

"What is a precinct, brother?"

"Oh - ah!," _Father._ He tells himself and tries to think of something else. "What about Detective Decker?"

"Ah yes, Detective Chloe Decker!" Sammy perks up instantly, "I like her!"

"Okay, um, this is going to be hard to explain, but we need to find what's causing this,"

Amenadiel gesticulates out of frustration. He had not expected for his little brother's second reappearance as a fledgling.

"What's causing what, brother? I don't understand,"

"Right, um, I need to call Linda."

"Who's Linda?"

It's Amenadiel's turn to groan. By his calculation, Lucifer is about 5 or 6 years old, by human standards. Kids around that age ask a lot of questions, questions everything and anything, and add Lucifer's ability to draw out desires from people, and we have ourselves a treat.

 _Yey!_

Amenadiel runs his hand over to his face and tries to draw something positive from this predicament. Maybe it's another test. Maybe this is his new task now - find out what's causing Lucifer to turn into a child, find a cure, and close the case. Piece of cake. _Not_.

"Come with me,"

He grabs Samael's hands and leaves.

* * *

The dark angel knocks at the therapist's door once and she let him in.

"Oh! Amenadiel. Who is that?"

"This is _Samael_ ," Amenadiel stares widely at Linda, nodding his head, hoping the doctor would get the hint and play along. Why he hadn't called to give her a heads up is beyond him. Her mouth forms an 'O' and immediately strikes up a conversation. Good thing Linda's very perceptive puts two and two together and gets with the program.

"Hello, Samael. My name is Dr. Linda Martin," She offers her hand and Sam raises a brow, unsure of what he was supposed to do, but reconsiders and reaches out to return the gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Martin."

"So, Sammy, how about you sit on the couch and be a good little angel while big brother speaks with Linda?"

Sam nods and situates himself on the couch.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. He was back to his adult self yesterday and now,"

"He was like this the other day?"

"Yes. We thought it was a one off. It seems to have a pattern, but we'll know for sure tomorrow night if he turns back,"

"Right. What do you need me for, though? I can't babysit. Maybe Chloe would be more suitable for this?"

"Chloe? Chloe Decker?" Sam voices out and Linda answers "You also know the good Detective?"

The therapist whispers to the dark angel, "At least some things never change,"

"Yeah, Dr. Linda here is one of Chloe's friends."

"Shall we go see, Detective Chloe Decker, then?"

"Erm, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning?"

Samael crosses his arms, pouts and draws his eyebrows together that Amenadiel could only sigh. He was quickly reminded of how difficult it was to raise a child, especially a de-aged Lucifer.

"But I want to see her _now_ ,"

"Pretty sure Chloe's had a long day at the office. You wouldn't want her exhausted, would you?"

"I suppose you're right."

"So, how about some gummy bears?"

"Huh?"

"Here," Linda grabs the glass container and hands it to Lucifer. He immediately takes a liking to it and asks if he could take the entire bottle with him. "Yes, of course. Now, go home with your brother and then visit Detective Decker tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you Dr. Martin. You're really nice. I like you, but only second."

"Haha," Linda puts on a wide grin and waves the celestials goodbye. Why didn't she pinch those rosy cheeks though?

* * *

 **Thursday Morning**

The dark angel is dreaming of the Silver City, how he's finally got his wings back, and how happy he was to be home until something struck his midsection that he jolted awake.

"Wake up!" Samael says as he slams once again onto his brother's stomach. "I've been trying to wake you up for quite some time, brother! It's morning! I wanna go see Detective Decker so come on!"

"Right,"

"Come on, brother! We haven't got all day!"

* * *

Amenadiel brings back little Lucifer to the precinct wherein everyone in the vicinity stops and stares.

Chloe greets the child to which the latter repays in such glee. Extreme glee in fact, that it reminded her of Lucifer. Yeah of course. This is his little brother.

"What are you guys doing here?" She tells them as she ruffles Sam's hair. Amenadiel's brows furrowed at the gesture because his little brother would always protest if anyone messed with his hair.

"Well, my brother insisted we come to visit you again. I had to give in, otherwise, he might run away and get me in trouble. Wouldn't want that."

"Shouldn't he be in school, though?"

"Oh, um, he's homeschooled. But he's a sneaky little kid so, I just -"

"Sammy!"

All heads turn to the cheery voice and follow the person to whom it belongs to until said person reaches Samael.

She wounds him into a tight embrace, all smiles like she hasn't seen him for some time.

"Quit smothering me, Ray-ray!"

"Oh, but I missed you, Sammy."

"Why are you bigger than me?"

"Duh. You're a kid…?"

"Duh. I'm older than you."

"Duh. Not in this current time, you're not."

Samael sticks his tongue out at his sister and sister does the same.

Ella spots the commotion and her eyes immediately fall on the short-haired woman.

"Hey, you look familiar. Have we met before?" Ella says and Azrael cringes slightly. In that split second she forgot she was supposed to be a ghost and ghosts were invisible.

"Oh! Uh, hi, I'm Azrael, I am Samael's sister. He calls me Ray-ray all the time. Nice to meet you…"

"Ella Lopez," The forensic scientist takes Azrael's hands and shakes it briefly. The angel of Death quickly turns to the other woman and shakes her hand as well.

"Detective Chloe Decker,"

"Ah! Detective Decker. I have heard so much about you."

"You have?"

"Well," Ray-ray fidgets and throws a look at Amenadiel who subtly shakes his head no. "Big bro Amenadiel told me."

Amenadiel laughs nervously. What is with his siblings today?

"Anyway, Azrael. What brings you to Los Angeles. Weren't you supposed to be _working_? You _know_ , helping those poor souls and all…?"

"Pfft. They should be fine for a couple of hours, brother. Relax. It's not like I'm quitting. Besides, I wanted to have fun with Sammy here. You want to get ice cream, Sammy?"

"No. I want to stay here with Detective Decker,"

"Aaaw! Don't you wanna spend some time with me? But you're my favorite brother!"

"Another time, Ray-ray. Please?"

"Oh, alright," She whines but pinches his cheeks and says her goodbyes.

Crisis averted with Ella. Sort of.

"Hang on!" Amenadiel stops her from her track and whispers. "Did you do this?"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Turn Lucifer into a child, that is."

"Of course not! Need I remind you that I don't have that kind of power even if I wanted to? Look at how cute he is! I've never seen him that small, well, that's coz I'm one of the youngest, but, ramblings aside, it's _not_ me. I was just in town for some soul gathering of sorts, and now I need to go."

"Can you at least contact someone from upstairs or better yet ask around?"

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll see what I can do. Good luck, Amenadiel. Luci seems like a handful."

"Haha," He says with sarcasm "you don't say."

Amenadiel goes back to Chloe.

"Um, I need a favor, Chloe."

"Yeah?"

"I have to check something out and I can't take my brother with me, and he will only sneak out from the babysitter, so, would you mind watching him for a few hours?"

"Ahh, I'd love to but -"

"Great! You stay here, Sammy. I'll pick you up later."

"Ah-wait! Amenadiel! Hello?"

Chloe smacks her forehead at this. What if she gets called away for an investigation? There's no way she would take him with her to a crime scene, or leave him alone. Why didn't she start with, "No, sorry," instead of "I'd love to"?

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, this took forever, sorry!**

 **For LILKENNY : yeah, thanks for letting me know! Some readers on the other platform were asking for a continuation and well, I caved, so, here's the second chapter.**

 **For the folks who favorited/liked, left me a review, thank you soooo much!**

 **Sorry for the delay, been busy these past few weeks with the #SaveLucifer campaign. And now that we've managed to get the show back, I'm back to writing stuff and easing up on the tweet storm ;) One more chapter to go!**


	3. Chapter 3 of 3

"Is there something on my face?"

"No,"

"Then why are you staring?"

"I think I may have seen you before, I just can't quite remember where." His brows draw together as he stares some more. Chloe meanwhile is alarmed. She sincerely hopes it isn't because he saw her old movie.

"We met here the other day,"

"No, apart from that." He stares for a while longer, putting Chloe on edge until, "say, do you have some gummy bears?"

"Ughh, no, but we can buy some from a convenience store."

"Oh, can we? Please?"

"Err, how about I get an officer to help you buy some?"

"No, I'm good. I can wait."

There must be something on those dark brown eyes that she holds his gaze for a bit and is suddenly reminded of that puppy dog look Lucifer sometimes gave her. She glances at her watch and sighs in defeat.

"Why don't we go and grab lunch?"

"Brilliant idea! I am kind of starving,"

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

Chloe bit her lips as she regards him again. Trixie does the same sometimes that she had to remind her daughter that it wasn't forbidden to bother her.

"Come on, Sammy."

* * *

The Detective takes Sammy to one of Trixie's favorite go-to places. He's quiet during their drive, mostly looking out of the window and observing until she pulled up at the parking lot.

"May I ask you something?" He inquires, as he watches her unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Sure,"

"Why do you like this job? It seems dangerous."

"I like to help people."

"Hmm. Makes sense." Sam bobs his head in agreement.

"How so?"

"It suits you."

"Really?"

Samael nods and she gets out of the driver's side to unbuckle him from his car seat.

* * *

The child wolfs down the blueberry filled waffle and takes a sip of his milkshake rather loudly as if he hasn't been fed for days.

"Whoa, slow down tiger," Chloe says as she wipes the corner of his mouth.

"This is lovely!" He exclaims and proceeds to take another bite of the second set of waffles. "I've never had waffles before. I will certainly ask my brother to take me here for waffles every day."

Are waffles not a thing in London? Chloe thinks to herself, rests her chin on her palms and watched him take another stab at the remaining food.

Sam suddenly stops and asks "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want some? Why aren't you eating?"

She gives him a dismissive wave of her hands, "No, I'm good. I usually don't take lunch. I'm often called on scenes at varying times, regardless if I'm on a break or not."

"Well, I'll put in a good word for you, Detective. You deserve a vacation."

Chloe just smiles. Why does it feel like she's speaking with Lucifer?

* * *

The duo comes back to the office after a quick run to the convenience store to grab gummy bears. The blonde detective directs Samael to her desk once more and asked him to stay put while she goes over to Ella who was waving at her the minute they arrived.

"What is it Ella?" She clasps her hand like always and waited for the forensic analyst to tell her something.

"D'you remember the video you asked me to examine?" Chloe nods, "Well, it's authentic."

"Okay...so how could the CCTV's not see my partner leave the premises?"

"It's either he's the Flash, or Ant-Man, or he turned into a kid."

The consultant's partner shakes her head.

"Who is Ant-Man?" Clearly, she's a bit out of sync with popular movies these days, "And no, that's not possible, for him to turn into an actual child."

"Is it?"

"What are you saying, Ella?" The detective has her hands on her hips now, listening to Ella's wild theories.

"Hell, if I can see one ghost, then maybe it's possible that Lucifer shrunk. I know it sounds crazy but I just don't have any logical explanation for it."

"Keep digging though. I want to get to the bottom of this."

"Here's a better idea: why don't you let Sam stay over your apartment tonight? Pretty sure his brother wouldn't mind, seeing how he just left his five-year-old sibling in your care. Not that you're not trustworthy or anything, I mean, I trust you with my life,"

"I get it, Ella. Actually, that's a great idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll get Dan to watch over Trixie tonight."

"Let me know how it goes."

* * *

"Hey Sam, would you like to have a sleepover at my apartment tonight?"

"What's a sleepover?"

"Think of it as you visiting my apartment and spending the night there. I'll read you a storybook if you want."

"Oh, I would love that! I'm sure Amenadiel wouldn't mind. So are we going now?"

"Uhh, in a few minutes."

"Okay. Do you have more gummy bears at your home?"

"We can grab another on the way."

"Yes please!"

* * *

Earlier, while they were making their way back to the precinct, they drove past a playground. Seeing from her rearview mirror how he wouldn't take his eyes off from the view, she pulls over to the side.

"Aren't we heading back?"

"Just a little detour." She removes her seatbelt and alights the car, goes over to where he's seated and unbuckles him once more. "Come play for a bit."

"Can I really?" His eyes light up like Christmas and she couldn't help but feel glad and sorry for him at the same time. Wasn't he allowed to play?

"Yeah. Come on." She holds out her hands and he takes it immediately, his smile going up to his ears in pure joy.

Chloe sits on a nearby bench and watches him go up and down the slide, up and over the monkey bars - basically all over the place. She shakes her head at this, and think it funny how a simple gesture made him so happy.

Samael spots a boy being pushed around by bigger boys from atop the slide. He quickly goes down and approaches them, starts to berate the other child. The taller child pushes Sam to the ground, causing a tiny cut over his palm in the process. He stares at the wound, brows furrowed, doesn't understand why it _stings_. It isn't supposed to hurt... _at all_. He isn't supposed to bleed or get wounded from a mere fall, for that matter. Is he being tested?

Chloe spots the commotion and immediately makes her way towards him as the bullies run away.

"You okay, Sam?"

The child looks up at the Detective, brows still creased in confusion and shows her his palm.

"Why does it hurt?" He asks.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode," The blonde detective lets Samael go in first and he looks around the apartment.

"It's cozy."

"Is it? Well, make yourself comfortable." She removes her jacket and places it on the counter as well as the groceries she bought.

"Where is your offspring?" Chloe halts her movements, getting that Lucifer vibe again.

"What did you just say?"

"Your daughter? Didn't you have a daughter? I saw an image on your desk. Am I mistaken?"

She exhales, maybe _she's_ mistaken.

"Oh, uh, yes, Trixie, short for Beatrice," She stutters but presses on. "She's at her father's place until tomorrow."

"I see. I'd like to meet her too if you don't mind. I'm pretty sure she's as nice as you are, Detective."

"Sure thing. Um, you can watch TV for the meantime while I prepare dinner."

"Okay."

Samael sits down on the couch and his eyes start to droop. He's suddenly too tired and he doesn't have the energy to fight off sleep, so he removes his shoes and proceeds to lie down. The second his head touched the cushion, he's out like a light.

"Hey, I forgot to ask what you'd like…" Chloe's voice peters out upon seeing the child's sleeping form. She was gonna go and grab a blanket when her doorbell rang.

"Hi, Chloe," Amenadiel greets her "Sorry, I didn't mean to take this long but I'm here to pick up my brother. I heard from Ella that you invited him over."

"Yeah, I did. You don't mind, right?"

"Ah yes, I don't. However, he's supposed to go back with our Father tonight. Where is Samael anyway?"

The detective finally allows Amenadiel to come in and lets him see his brother asleep on the couch.

"He must be exhausted."

"Yeah. So, I'll take him back."

"Hang on. It's my day off tomorrow so I'm volunteering to babysit." A deliberate lie but it had to be done. "Besides, I don't want to wake him."

"Thank you for the offer, but he really must go back." The dark angel insists but Chloe holds up her hand and asks him to stop.

"Why? You had no issues leaving him with me earlier. What's changed?" She pushes for an answer.

"Like I said, he has to go back -"

"This child is Lucifer, am I right?"

Amenadiel was never good with his poker face but he tries to steer the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Come on, Chloe. Are you hearing yourself? That's not possible."

"What is?"

"Well, w-whatever you're implying."

"Really? So then you'll let him stay with me," It's more of a proposition rather than a question and obviously, Amenadiel is struggling to keep up. "Or you could just tell the truth."

Sammy's elder brother pinches the bridge of his nose and huffs as Chloe crosses her arms and waits.

"He's gonna kill me,"

"Who is?"

"Lucifer."

"So…?" She drawls out the word, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Yes. I don't know how it happened either but I'm trying to fix it. He wouldn't remember anything once he turns back to his normal self. I, I don't know what else to tell you."

"When does he turn back?"

"If the pattern is correct, he'll be back tonight, then to a child again the next day."

Chloe just nods, "Okay, you can take him."

Amenadiel bends down and puts Samael's shoes on, then scoops him up.

"Thanks for looking after him today, Chloe."

* * *

Samael rouses from his sleep during the car ride, a bit confused about why his brother had taken him.

"Why can't I stay with the Detective?" The elder brother looks at the rearview mirror and answers.

"Because, it's not safe."

"She's a police officer, isn't she? And her job is to keep people safe?"

"Y-es but,"

"Are you saying that you don't trust her?"

"No, brother. It's just - - - "

"When are we going back to the Silver City? What are we doing on Earth anyway?"

Amenadiel goes silent and tries to change the subject.

"Did you have fun spending time with Chloe today?"

"Yes, I did. You didn't answer my question. And I hurt my hand. Why?"

"Why what?"

"It's not _supposed_ to hurt, Amenadiel. You didn't answer my question. Again. The humans we've met were nice but we don't belong here. When are we going home?"

"I...uh"

"Are we being punished? I didn't mean to go beyond the gates, I was just curious that's all. What did you do? Or are you here because of me?" He pauses and adds, "I'm sorry, brother."

"No, I - - - Um, it's complicated Sammy,"

"You're hiding something."

"You know, what? Yes, I am. But you wouldn't understand. I need you to trust me, Samael. It'll be alright."

"Okay. Can we get gummy bears though?"

"Y-es."

* * *

Chloe snaps out of her temporary trance. She fights off the urge to call Ella, because she doesn't want anyone else to know. It's for Lucifer's safety after all.

"Lucifer and Samael are one and the same."

* * *

The devil wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating profusely. He fights to gain some sense of control over his breathing, mentally counting to ten to slow it down so that he could think properly.

He's in his bed, naked, but alone. He turns on the light of his bedside lamp and sees a note from his brother.

 _Chloe knows._ It reads.

Lucifer frowns at this, not even remotely aware of what transpired the last few hours. All he remembers is that he had asked to leave work early and everything else is a blur.

Unless…

 _Chloe knows._

He repeats, a bit of clarity dawning on him.

"Bloody Hell!"

* * *

Lucifer strides in the precinct, dressed to the nines like always and doesn't waste any time going to his partner's desk.

"A word, Detective? Please?"

Chloe simply looks up with her brows raised but doesn't protest and points her pen to the nearest available room.

He speaks as soon as the door closed.

"I know you find this very strange, and whatever I said to you - I hope nothing bad -"

"I actually like you better as a kid,"

"I-I just wanted to tell you that I would never hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of me." He babbles on, completely dismisses the part where his partner told her he's more likeable when he's a kid, but comes to a halt when she places her hand on his elbow.

"I'm not afraid of you, Lucifer. We'll figure it out together, alright?"

"If you say so. Wait, what?" Once again he's taken by surprise by the sudden turn of events. He wracked his brain last night, thinking about how he would assure the Detective - and here she is reassuring him instead. But which part is she privy to? Is Amenadiel referring to the Devil face as well?

Maybe there's a lesson that he has yet to learn. And once he's fixed, he will have words with whoever it is that made him this way. Then explain himself to Chloe.

"I've stocked up on gummy bears at my apartment."

"Whatever for?"

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"No. What were the gummy bears for, Detective?" Chloe just shakes her head. "Detective!" He follows after her as she dismisses him.

* * *

A/N: Sooo sorry for the delay. RL got in the way, and well, writer's block… :D Still, thanks for reading the previous chapters. Hope I was able to squeeze in all those suggestions and wrap this one up nicely. I know there's no resolution hahahah, but I think it's more just accepting what they were dealt with. 1 more WIP to go :)


End file.
